Czary Hou
Czary Hou - niezwykle potężne czary, zapisane w Księgach Hou, stworzone przez tajemniczego maga. OGÓLNY OPIS Czary Hou stanowią 3/6 Czarów Zakazanych. Można z tego wywnioskować, iż są one niesłychanie potężne. Cóż, trudno się dziwić - twórca tych czarów, Hou, postanowił przed śmiercią jeszcze ukryć swe czary głęboko w kryptach na jałowym księżycu Tesnoz, zap isane w tzw. Księgach Hou. Zrobił to, by najpotężniejsze czary nie dostały się w niepowołane ręce. Jednakże jego zagorzały wróg, Vroze, o dkrył kryptę i zgarnął księgę. Gdy jednak Hou je odzyskał, postanowił rozerwać Księgę Hou na wiele, wiele więcej tomów Księgi i rozesłał po całym Orbie. Do teraz rzesza poszukiwaczy Ksiąg Hou powiększa się, i szuka coraz intensywniej. Dotąd odkryto już 6, na szczęście tylko 1 jest w posiadaniu kogoś złego. Reszta posiadaczy to Rasy Mistyczne. NAJBARDZIEJ ZNANE CZARY HOU Do najbardziej znanych Czarów Hou należą: *'Hou Eye' - potężne oko zadające niesłychany ból. Więcej informacji na temat czaru w artykule Czary Zakazane. *'Hou Masterchugi' - promień Exeroksa, zdolny do zniszczenia nawet talirium. *'Hou Hax' - wersja Hou popularnego czaru Hax. *'Hou Quentio' - czar obronny, podnoszący moc wszystkich czarów. HISTORIA Historia Czarów Hou sięga I Generacji Światów. Niezwykle potężny, teraz legendarny, mag i twórca czarów, Hou, wiedział, iż jest u kresu swego życia. Nie chcąc, by na przestrzeni lat go (i jego czary) zapomniano, zapisał wszystkie stworzone przez siebie czary w Księdze Hou - magicznym przedmiocie, grubym jak Księga Galaktyczna (w jego czasach). Chcąc, by zło nie miało łatwego dostępu do najpotężniejszych czarów, ukrył Księgę na jałowym księżycu Tesnoz. Niezamieszkałe ciało niebieskie, dryfujące bez żadnego schematu w przestrzeni kosmicznej, było idealnym miejscem ukrycia. W głębokiej krypcie Hou ukrył swój przedmiot. Teraz mógł wieść spokojne życie. Lecz nie na długo mag na emeryturze mógł cieszyć się sielanką. Jego największy wróg, czarnoksięznik Vroze, odnalazł Księgę Hou. Teraz znał wszystkie Czary Hou. Jedynym rozwiązaniem, by zagłada nie nastąpiła, był pojedynek największych magów w Orb ie. Miejscem starcia był Tesnoz. Jałowe ciało niebieskie rozbłysło odblaskami czarów. Pojedynkujący się magowie używali najpotężniejszych czarów. Od Hou Masterchugi, wspomaganego Hou Quentio, po nawet Hou Exero. Po wielu dniach pojedynku, magowie byli już zmęczeni ciągłą walką. Hou jednak nie mógł pozwolić, by najgorszy z najgorszych nie opanował Świata, a potem Orbu. Pomyślał więc, by stworzyć na bieżąco najpotężniejszy Czar Hou. Byłby to czar, który zasieje zagładę. Ukrył się więc przez Vrozem za wielkim głazem. Tworzył czar ostateczny w pocie czoła, ponieważ w każdej chwili mógł go nakryć przeciwnik. Gdy skończył wskoczył na głaz, zwracając uwagę Vroze'a. Rzucił on Hou Masterchugi, jednak Hou odbił go czarem bariery wprost we wroga. Osłabiony Vroze był podatny na czary. Był to idealny moment dla Hou. Wypowiedział on: Hou Eye. I nagle jałowy Tesnoz stał się świadkiem śmierci największego i najbrutalniejszego czarnoksiężnika w dziejach. Vroze zginął w cierpieniach, jednak należało mu się to. Poczuł naraz cierpienie wszystkich osób, które uśmiercił. Hou jednak także stracił trochę sił. Mimo to, że czar jako jednyny nie wymagał many, zabierał jednak siły witalne. Hou jak kaleka doszedł do ciała Vroze'a. Leżał on bezwładnie, od czasu do czasu dostając trupich drgawek. Mag zaczął przeszukiwać jego ciało, bowiem posiadał on Księgę Hou. W końcu wyjął on wielką księgę. Dopisał w niej Hou Eye, a potem... podarł na wiele części. Następnie każdą część zmienił w oddzielny tom Księgi Hou i rozesłał po Świecie. Vroze'a zakopał pod szarym piachem, a następnie przykrył ogromnym głazem, a sam teleportował się na rodzimą planetę, gdzie jako najpotężniejszy mag i bohater umarł radosny, spełniony i spokojny.